His Master, Dreaming
by May Beauti
Summary: Ever since Ciel's corset dream, he's been having more lucid dreams about the servant and trying hard not to think about his relationship with the butler. Could it be more than he possibly thought before? Or is he just another sexually confused teenager? ((Rated M for a reason! Please review!))


**(WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!)**

 **Title: His Master, Dreaming**

 **Summary: Ever since Ciel's corset dream (where every fangirl thought Sebastian and Ciel were having smexy times, episode 4), he's been having more _lucid_ dreams about the servant and trying hard not to think about his relationship with the butler. Could it be more than he possibly thought before? Or is he just another sexually confused teenager?**

 **Contains: Lemony goodness, over-hearing maids, a very obsessive dog with feelings for a human, nosebleeds, and a moving bed. (If you know what I mean.~) Thanks for picking my story and please review and tell me how I did!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Black Butler Characters and the show nor manga does NOT belong to me. ((If it did, I would've changed the ending))**

 **Pairing: Ciel and Sebastian.**

 **Length: 5019 words.**

 **Enjoy! I know Ciel will... *evil smirk***

* * *

 _Nails gripped Sebastian's back, moans filled the room, and the contagious smell of sex was in the air. Sebastian was atop his master, pounding harshly into Ciel, who screamed and writhes under him. The demon butler, like always, had his natural smirk on, the sweat rolling down his face easily. It was a funny thing, really; seeing his master underneath him, basically begging, who knew how his bocchan_ _knew to beg?_

 _"S-Sebastian...'' Ciel whispered lowly. Sebastian dipped his head and licked his master's neck, licking the edge of the surface of a bit maker he had snuck into the boy's sk_ _in, making him scream and clench around Sebastian's length. It was hard to not come for Ciel and it was getting harder now because the thick member inside him was brutally jabbing his prostate easily. And, oh god, did it feel good; the Phantomhive earl couldn't help himself from moaning and crying out in ecstasy. It all felt too good, he couldn't take it. The bed creamed lowly and rhythmically, almost moving to a song._

 _Sebastian kissed his young master harshly and pulled between their bodies, gripping at Ciel's cock. The eroticism of the scene made the earl scream loudly, his nails breaking the back of the demon's skin, his tight entrance contracting painfully around―_

Ciel Phantomhive woke up in a sweat, grasping as he sat up in his bed. A flush covered his body, his cheeks ablaze. The morning sun displayed a calming atmosphere around his room, making Ciel realize he over slept. His breathing finally slowed at he ran an irritated hand through his damp, tousled hair annoyingly. The earl rubbed his droopy eyes and sighed. 'Damn,' he thought, looking down at his morning erection. 'This is the third dream this week. I wonder if something's wrong with me. Am I sick?'

This had happened before. The same dream, same scenario, same damn butler. This was getting out of hand. Every since Ciel found out Count Druitt wasn't Jack Ripper ands he had the strange dream about a corset and his mischievous butler, he had been having _more_ of them. But, they weren't filled with corsets, they were filled with moaning. He had been dreaming of his demon butler above him sweating and thrusting into his body with all the force he could muster. It never occurred to make his relationship with the demon more than it was; demon and human, mortal and immortal, master and servant. Nothing more, nothing less. It blew the earl's mind that he'd think about Sebastian like that, let alone another male. Was he gay? Bi? Or just sexually confused about a seductively sexy butler?

A knock on his bedroom door flashed him out of his trance of thoughts. "Enter,'' he said, like always. Only Ciel heard the flatter in his voice at the end. White laced gloves twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly. Sebastian dipped his head into the master's room, not his usual demeanor. There was a slight blush upon his cheeks, but Ciel ignored it. "Ah, bocchan, I see you've awaken. The morning tea will be here in a moment, just―''

 **BOOM!**

A loud bang could be heard from downstairs, making the earl lift an black eyebrow slowly. "Sebastian, what's going on down there?'' he asked, Sebastian smile cheekily, a sweat drop over his head. "Well, you see, bocchan... I―'' another bang, this time making the manor shake slightly. "―put Bard in change of the tea. Finny said he could help and I thought nothing of it, so I allowed them to do so.'' Ciel put a pale hand under his chin, his eyebrow still raised. "Then?'' the earl inquired, knowing there was more. A lot more, to be specific. Sebastian scratched the back of his nervously. "Then... Meyrin thought she saw a mouse, Finny got scared and Bard is trying to kill it―'' another loud bang. "―with his flame thrower...''

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, highly annoyed. First a wired dream now this! This was not his day. There was silence for a while before you could hear the three trouble markers downstairs covering. "You got him, yes?'' Meyrin asked, adjusting her glasses. Bard took the loose cigarette out of his moth, grunting a 'no'. Suddenly, Finny squealed out a loud ''THERE!'', pointing to an undestroyed cupboard. Bard lit up his flame thrower, pointing it at the cupboard then lighting it up, setting the cupboard ablaze.

The young earl got out of bed, dressing himself (not before telling Sebastian to leave and clean up ''THAT FUCKING MESS!'', as he put it), then tying up his eye patch behind his right eye in the mirror. Somehow, his morning erection went away with the mention of his idiotic servants. ''I'm surprised hasn't burned down again yet.'' he murmured softly, then left his room. Like usual, Ciel Phantomhive wore khaki knee-length shorts, a white, buttoned up shirt (which was ironed perfectly thanks to Sebastian), and a velvet blue vest. He griped his skull cane as the earl walked down the stairs, greeted by the brunt and ash mess known as his home. He glared for a seconds before slamming his cane down on the last step of the stairs making an echo and everything stopped.

"M-master!'' they all stuttered out, scraped to death as they poked their heads through the kitchen door. Sebastian appeared next to his bocchan, and with a small snap of Ciel's fingers, Sebastian rushed into action. The three screw up maids (I'm gonna call them now, lol) watched as every burnt piece of furniture, flooring, and rug be scoped up into nothingness; Sebastian was a black blur, moving quickly around the room. Ciel looked unamused and annoyed. Once the raven-haired butler landed, the screw up maids clapped in awe.

"Wow, good job Sebastian!'' Finny cheered. Meyrin giggled, clapping as well. "Yeah, job 'ell down, yes!'' Bard said nothing. Sebastian looked over to them, his red eyes cutting over like blades and daggers. The maids immediately turned white and gray from fear and apologized quickly, then scurried out of the scene completely. Now, it was just Ciel and Sebastian. The earl's annoyed look went to a look of slight panic. 'Oh, shit. Dammit, no, come back!' he pleaded silently, mentally reaching out for them. He needed to get away. Now. The more he stayed next to the damn demon the more his brain would lose itself and fall into the sea of ecstasy. He thought for a while, before getting an idea.

"Sebastian, the tea. I'll wait for you upstairs. You said there were no meetings today, correct?'' Ciel asked, wishing his vice wouldn't falter at the end of his sentences anymore.

Sebastian noticed, but left it alone. "Yes, there will be no meetings today.'' Ciel nodded, turning around to walk up the stairs. "Bring the tea up here. I won't be coming down for a while.'' Sebastian smirked his natural smile, before placing his hand above his heart slightly then bowing. "Yes, my lord.''

Ciel walked past Sebastian and said butler couldn't help but realize the sudden aroma that followed his 13 year old master as he walked. It was an intoxicating mixture of sweat, semen, sex, and roses. It made him... hungry. And not hungry for food, but hungry for his master. Sebastian couldn't help as two demon canine teeth came in front of his mouth and he bit his lip to control himself. That smell... it was the smell of pure sexually innocence, like the scent you'd get off of a virgin. Oh, he loved that smell. He _wanted_ that smell. He wanted it to devour his very core and soak him in its juices.

Sebastian breathed slowly, pushing down his demon urges, the walked towards the kitchen, taking off his tail coat and rolling up his shirt sleeves, proceeding to make his bocchan tea.

* * *

"Today for tea, I've actually made my own bocchan. It's a mixture of jasmine sand roses to give off the scent of summer and a dash of sweet lemon and honey. I hope it is to your liking.'' Sebastian said coolly and placed the tea table upon his master's desk, fixing it up. Apparently, his master was in bed, the covers pulled over his head, making you only see tip of his teal colored hair. Sebastian saw his black eye patch was on the desk beside his bed and he sighed.

The smell he had smelled earlier was all around his room, making a bugle grow in Sebastian's pants, his canine teeth sticking up, like he was some kind of beast. He hated being a demon and being aroused, it was a terrible combination. The arousal was already hard to deal with but being a demon made it been worse; when a demon is aroused, it makes his teeth (his true teeth) come out and his senses become dull. It's gonna be hard for Sebastian to walk but he had to endure it; he was only a servant after all.

He glanced back at the boy then the tea set. "Oh my... this is bad... the tea will get cold.'' he said, placing a gloved finger under his chin. He hesitatingly walked up to his young master's bed, looking down at the sleeping human. The demon's heart (or whatever is in his chest) fluttered when the figure who was asleep turned over, exposing his soft and sleeping features to the butler. 'Oh, bocchan, you're so adorable when you sleep.' he thought, smiling a small smile. He sighed softly when the aroma around his master intensified. He really needed to leave; the scent was getting through his solid body; the barrier around him was breaking slowly.

He needed to leave.

Without any hesitation, Sebastian nearly ran towards the door, forgetting all about his bocchan's tea, and grasped the door knob, when a small noise stopped him.

"Mhmp... S-Sebastian...''

Blood red eyes widened, a gloved hand stopped twisting the doorknob and black prodding feet stopped mid-step. Was that... _his name_? Coming out of his master's _mouth_? Along with a breathy _moan_? Was he imaging things? 'Nonsense.' he thought, the bugle in his pants getting too much to handle. 'Bocchan would never think of you like that, pervert. The smell is getting to you. Stop thinking dirty things!' he yelled, his hands now rattling slightly. But, even with all his weak will power, dirty thoughts began to rummage in his head. He imagined Ciel under him, moaning loudly and clawing at his back.

"S-Sebastian..." another breathy call of his name made Sebastian crack slowly. He walked over to his master's bed, slowly and hesitantly. He stopped at the bed, kneeling down at the edge of it looking at his master; his head wasn't turned towards Sebastian anymore and small, pale hands held onto the sheets slightly. A small came from Ciel's pink lips, making Sebastian growl lowly in his throat. 'Oh, bocchan. You're killing me here. Wake up already...' Sebastian thought, pleadingly. He wanted this terrible torture to end already.

Without thinking, Sebastian dipped his head slowly onto his master's face, now that it was facing him. He looked at it hungrily; sweat dripped from his forehead to his temples, his eyes were closed tightly, and those pink and plush lips were moving slightly, forming a small ''O''. Slowly, the demon butler dipped his head at his master and nipped at his neck.

 _Sweat and tears of pleasure hung in the air. The beautiful illuminating sun casted a shadow of pink and gold upon the two lovers in the bed. Sebastian was above his master, nipping at his small, untouched neck, leaving marks. Ciel gasped as his lover's body heat rushed into his own body, making his pale hands latch themselves in his hair. They were both naked and hard, trying to get in all the love they could manage. "Sebastian... don't make―ngh― marks! I-it's embarrassing...'' as much as the earl hated to admit it, he loved when his butler marked him. It made him feel wanted and loved. Everyone was going to know who he belonged to._

 _Sebastian chuckled in his throat, whispered his master's name in his ear, and trailed his cold, demon hands down Ciel's perfectly flawless chest. His hands reached those unbearably hard nipples and he trailed his tongue down his body slowly, making the earl moan lowly._

"Sebastian.. mph, please Sebastian...'' another moan followed the others. The butler smirked and slightly shook the earl awake. "Bocchan... the tea. Wake up, my lord.'' he whispered. Slowly, two eyes one bugle and one purple opened up to see his butler looking at him with a smirk. Ciel glared at his butler and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. 'Had yet another weird dream about Sebastian. Dammit, I can't sleep anymore.' he thought, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes annoyed. "Where's the tea?'' he managed to order out. Sebastian got up from his kneeling position and bowed slightly.

"How was your sleep, bocchan? Good dreams, I presume?'' the butler asked, smirking when he saw Ciel's eyes widen. The demon walked over to desk he sat the tea on and mixed up the tea together. There was a sigh behind him. "I guess you could say that...''

"Oh? I thought something was wrong with bocchan. Excuse me for making presumptions, but the only reason I thought so was because you kept calling my name. I thought you were in danger.'' he turned around to see Ciel blushing like mad and he wasn't looking at his butler anymore, he was looking down at his hands in the sheets. He smirked walking over to his bocchan with the tea cup in hand.

"Was something wrong? Did you need my assistance with something?'' the demon asked, kneeling down once he got to his master's bed. He placed the tea down on the dresser beside them, still smirking. "No, not at all. Where's the tea?'' Ciel asked, finally looking up. Sebastian smiled and his eyes flashed their original red quickly, his demon senses were taking over him. The intoxicating and wonderful smell of whatever the scent was filled his nostrils and he wanted to give in to it, but he took all the will power he had to refrain himself from basically raping the child in front of him. But, god, that smell was overpowering him and it took alot to overpower a demon, especially a demon like Sebastian.

"Why are you staring at me, huh?'' the voice of his master made him get out of the trance he was in with his master's face. "Excuse me, bocchan. I wasn't trying to.'' he whispered, making Ciel almost spill his tea upon the sheets. His hands were rattling slightly as he took the china into his mouth. Every now and then, he looked up from the cup and saw Sebastian watching him drink his tea with those alluring red eyes and deceitful, seductive smirk. He was blushing madly as he looked down until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Stop staring at me!'' he yelled, his tea cup rattling along with his hands as that lean and fit body stalked towards him. Sebastian bent down to his master's face, took the tea cup out of his hands, and looked at him. "But bocchan, you're so beautiful to look at, why would I stop?'' he inquired, smirking. Ciel made a face and blushed hotly.

"Don't be stupid! Stop staring, it's rude, dammit!'' The earl yelled, gasping when the demon hopped himself onto his bed, setting crisscrossed. "Alright, bocchan. May I ask question, though?'' the demon whispered. Slowly the earl nodded. "Would you like me to help you with this?'' Ciel's eyes widened as he saw a slim, white, gloved finger point to his small erection under the covers. No words came out of the young boy's mouth; he was too embarrassed to speak, his mind had gone numb, and everything went white all around him.

"I might be able to provide release for my bocchan. It only seems fitting for a butler to help his master, right?'' Sebastian asked, smirking like always. Sebastian edged closer to his master, almost face to face with him. Ciel didn't move, he was so shocked he couldn't. Sebastian took off both his gloves with his mouth, trying to seem erotic as possible. He pressed his and with his master's symbol to his eye and said softly, "I won't know what to do if you don't tell me, bocchan.''

Taking a deep breath, Ciel closed then opened his eyes again and whispered, ''Fuck me, Sebastian.''

The demon smirked and pinned his master's body to the bed, his arms over his head and his legs now wrapped around Sebastian waist. "Yes, my lord.'' he whispered, then lowered his lips to meet Ciel's awaiting ones. Their lips moved together and Ciel desperately wanted to tangle his hands in Sebastian's black hair, yet his hands were above his head, thanks to said butler. He moaned into the demon's mouth when he felt his butler's tongue boldly enter his open lips.

Their tongues battled and while Sebastian was busy kissing his master, his hands had loosen their grip on Ciel's wrists, making the other reach his hands into Sebastian's dark hair, pulling them closer than before. Sebastian graoned into the kiss and the Queen's guard dog made an approving moan. The earl ran his pale fingers through the butler's locks, until they both needed oxygen to breath, so they pulled apart. They gazed into each other's beautiful colored eyes with a tense and hot passion that was so hard to get rid of. Sebastian captured the earl's lips again and reached down to pull down the covers and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, throwing them someplace, leaving the earl only in his pants.

The butler reluctantly removed his mouth from the younger, who whined in protest when he felt the warmth leave his lips. "Sebastian-'' a finger placed itself on Ciel's lips, silencing him. "Quiet my lord. Everything's fine.'' he whispered, then he dipped his head to lick his master's neck who let out a surprising, soft moan. His brain had officially gone numb and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't nor wouldn't regret his actions revolving around Sebastian, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sebastian continued to lick down his master's neck then unto his chest.

The butler finally found his target of two round and hard nipples upon Ciel's chest. The pink buds stood talk and proud and Sebastian smirked before licking the tip of one, making the young earl moan and thrust his chest into Sebastian's hot mouth. With one hand, Ciel covered his mouth to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth, but nothing help; the tongue on his body was just too skillful, he couldn't help but moan out the butler's name. Sebastian bit down the left nipple, earing a surprised yelp, and backed away from the nub looking at the work he did. The bud was now very hard, red, and wet; he locked his lips at the sight. He went over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, relishing the soft squeaks and breathy moans that come out of it.

Sebastian's soft, cold hands went lower onto Ciel's body, gripping at the hem of his jeans, slowly pushing them downward. When the earl realized what the demon was doing, he immediately pushed his legs together, forbidding those hands to move anymore. When Sebastian noticed the boy's discomfort, he looked up at him, noticing the boy wasn't looking at him and his cheeks were a shade of light pink, his pale hand still covered his mouth. Sebastian smirked and pushed the boy's legs open, telling him he'll be okay. The young master finally caved and let his legs drop to the bed.

His pants came off in a instant, making him yell in protest, leaving him only in his boxers. Sebastian stared at the small lump in Ciel's boxers, licking his lips. "W-what are you stating at, you bastard! Just hurry up already, this is uncomfortable...'' Sebastian chuckled, then lowered himself upon Ciel's manhood and licked the fabric, earning a loud moan. He continued to lick the boy's cock through his boxers, until the earl pressed him to go forward. Stripping the boy of his boxers, taking the member in his cold hands, pumping slowly. He was only now in he knee length socks.

"Ahhhh, Sebastian!'' the surprising movement made Ciel more hard than he already was. This was better than his dreams. Hell, it was better than anything in the world. The young master arched his back and thrusted into his butler's hands in languid motions. His pale hands were now not in Sebastian's hair but onto the sheets, grabbing them desperately, moaning. 'Wow, bocchan is already screaming,' Sebastian thought, still pumping just faster this time. 'I haven't even started yet and here he is screaming.' he smirked. 'This will be fun,' he lowered his face onto his bocchan's cock, breathing on it. "Ciel...'' he whispered, eyeing the pulsing member on his hands. "Would you like me to out my mouth on it?''

Ciel Phantomhive cried out desperately, nodding. Sebastian smirked and licked the head of the weeping member, which was drizzling in pre-cum. He immediately got addicted to the taste. 'Oh, bocchan you're so sweet tasting.' he thought, devouring the cock in front of him. "SEBASTIAN!'' was all was heard around the room. The skilled tongue around his cock was too expert for Ciel's nimble body. He continued to cry out and Sebastian smirked the best he could with his mouth full, ready for the boy to release any second. After a few sucks, Sebastian felt his master tense and a loud moan, along with a white, sticky substance shooting at the back of his throat.

Ciel, feeling disgusted in himself, starting apologizing as soon as Sebastian lifted his head and wiped off his mouth, swallowing. "Oh my God, Sebastian I'm so sorry! I didn't―'' he was cut off by a kiss he couldn't resist. The earl could taste himself on Sebastian's lips, yet still wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Once the kiss was released, Sebastian out two fingers on Ciel's lips. "Suck.'' he whispered lowly and the earl obliged, greedily sucking Sebastian's fingers. The demon groaned helplessly, watching as the boy coated his fingers in his saliva. He removed the fingers when he deemed the wet enough, hearing a small whine in protest.

He angled the fingers towards his master's ass, whispering calming words in his ear. Sebastian gently pushed one saliva coated finger into bocchan's tight hole, the heat consuming his long finger. The demon had refrain himself from finger fucking the boy; he'd scare him. But the tightness and heat around his finger was so unbearably sexy, he moaned lowly in his throat. Ciel cried a little as the long finger entered him slowly but calmed down when he heard Sebastian's whispers of love and calmness. He finally started moaning when the finger inside stuck a bundle of nerves he never thought he had. He didn't even notice when his demon butler pushed another finger inside him... then another.

When Sebastian deemed the boy ready, he pushed the fingers out, hearing a whine. "Sebastian...'' came a needy call of his name. The demon chuckled, kissed his forehead, then went lower. He finally took off his clothes slowly, all the while Ciel watching him intently. Once his tailcoat and shirt came off, he worked on his pants. He smirked when the demon saw his bocchan bit his lip. Though it wasn't even of his concern, he always wandered how _big_ the demon was. The basic god in front of him had to be a good 9 or ten inches, and he couldn't help but blush as he thought about it. Sebastian smirked and leaned down, blocking Ciel vision with his looming body. "Hold onto me, this will hurt...''

Sebastian whispered and the earl did just that: he wrapped his arms around that strong neck and his slim legs around Sebastian's waist. Slowly, the demon pushed his cock into that tight passage, earning a loud moan and squeal. His master's nails dug into his back, like he had imagined, and Ciel pulled him down for a searing kiss. He had to hand it to the boy, he was pretty big for a demon and he was surprised when the boy pressed his hips against his shaft. Throughout his years, no one really took him all the way, men and woman alike, so he gave to boy credit for being the first.

Once he buried himself deep into Ciel's tight hole, Sebastian pulled away from the kiss to see that his bocchan's eyes were closed tightly and tears hung at the end of them. He smiled sweetly, kissing away his master's tears, resting his hands at his hips. After a few moments, the Phantomhive earl began to move backward towards Sebastian. The demon smirked and kissed Ciel, then slowly moved out the pushed back in; he felt nails dig into his back and the heat of his master consumed him little by little.

"Mphm, Sebastian...'' the small moan emplaced from the earl's lips, making Sebastian thrust in and out again, until the pace was nice. The bed under them creaked lowly and minute by minute, Ciel's moans became louder, the nails in his backlighting deeper and the legs around his waist tightening. It was becoming harder and harder for Sebastian to control himself with the tight, quivering heat around his length. He desperately wanted to pound into and the scent invading the room then into his nose made it even worse. Then, he heard a small order making him lose it.

"Faster...'' Ciel moaned helplessly, then moaning aloud as the thick length inside continued to pound away, just much faster. Sebastian knew he found his master's prostate when said master yelled his name loudly at a period of time. He couldn't take it anymore. Holding down his hips with an iron grasp, Sebastian pushed out the slammed himself back in, his cock easily rubbing the other's prostate, making him cry out. He continued to slam into the boy as far as he could, now knowing where the boy's prostate was.

The bed below was creaking loudly and Ciel was absolutely screaming now, his hands never leaving Sebastian's bare back. The Queen's guard dog couldn't believe how much he loved this; he felt as though he was in a non-stop pleasure heaven, he couldn't help but moan. He know knew why so many people where fond of this gorgeous figure above. Sebastian low moans were addictive too.

Ciel was beginning to be close to his climax, Sebastian could tell. He was moaning louder, calling his name longer, and his legs around the demon waist tightened. Oh and it was all so sexy and beautiful. Sebastian was bewildered at how having sex with a mere human felt so wonderful! The heat around him was so intoxicating and the moans were like music to his ears. Before he could stop himself, he reached between their bodies and grabbed Ciel's little, hot cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The young earl screamed out Sebastian's name and came hard, the semen splattering on his pale chest. Sebastian moaned loudly and came right in his master's hole, mentally slapping himself. 'I usually have more self control. Dammit, Sebastian.' he thought.

The silence around the room was finally there. All that could be heard was heavy breathing. Ciel, finally catching his breath, reached up and pulled Sebastian down for a kiss that was sweet and gentle. The demon pulled himself out of his master and grabbed some tissues next to his bed and wiped down his master of their semen and sweat. He pulled the covers over their heads, never breaking the kiss. Once Sebastian and Ciel were both tucked away in the covers, Sebastian broke the kiss to look into his master's eyes. He smiled making Ciel blush and tuck his head into Sebastian's chest, wrapping his arms around the demon. They stayed there, feeling content.

 **The End~**


End file.
